Servers provide information to requesting clients via networks such as the Internet. Such servers are frequently upgraded to provide additional features, usability, etc. to users. Users expect that a server will perform at or above levels of previous performance after such upgrades. To identify whether a server has degraded in performance after an upgrade, performance tests are executed to measure a performance level of the server. Such performance tests simulate a load on the server to determine a performance value and/or to ensure that the server does not fail under a load. The load may represent a number of users performing various tasks, operations on the server, etc.